


Warm This Winter

by shadowolfhunter



Series: It's Raining Again [5]
Category: Grimm (TV)
Genre: Boyfriends, Comfort, Cuddling, Fluff, Love, M/M, Plot What Plot, Schmoop, warmth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-08
Updated: 2015-03-08
Packaged: 2018-03-16 20:27:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3501752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowolfhunter/pseuds/shadowolfhunter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nick needs to dry off and warm up... and Sean makes an excellent source of warmth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Warm This Winter

It rains in Portland. A lot. Somehow, it’s Nick that always winds up soaking wet and in need of a change of clothes. It’s never Hank. Nick is certain that there is some sort of conspiracy between Hank and Wu, that Nick always cops the wet, cold, and very dirty jobs.

Like today. He’s the one who’s soaked through to his underwear. He’s cold, so cold that his fingertips are literally white. Not to mention, pruny.

It’s going home time, so Nick’s going to swing by the office to sign out and then head for home. Home where a nice hot bath, and an even hotter boyfriend will be waiting for him. He shoots a glance at Sean’s office, but the Captain has left for the evening.

Nick’s really looking forward to it, because he knows Sean is cooking, and his very hot zauberbiest boyfriend is a really incredible cook.

His teeth are chattering in earnest by the time he reaches their front door with his key.

“Nick!”

Sean meets him in the entrance way, the Captain’s already shed his beautiful and expensive suit and formal shirt and tie, he’s moved to grey sweatpants and a black vest tee shirt, tucked in.

Sean is wise to Nick’s method of warming his hands now. Not that it’s really going to help him here.

Nick moves in for the kill. Their lips meet, as Nick slides into Sean’s arms, the larger man can feel how cold his boyfriend is, but the kiss distracts enough that Nick tugs Sean’s tee up, and places his hands on Sean’s back.

Sean actually jumps. “Merde, que vos mains sont glaciales.”

Nick grins, he doesn't speak French, but from the way Sean actually squirms, he gets the gist. Sean loves the way Nick’s eyes sparkle with mischief, and nips playfully at his love’s full bottom lip. Shaking his head ruefully, he pulls his beloved close against his chest, ignoring the damp clothing, he kisses his boy with everything he has.

Love blossoms in Nick’s chest, Sean’s many things, and Nick really wasn’t sure where any of this was going, but he loves his Captain and knows that Sean loves him back.

They stand there, holding onto each other while Nick’s fingers warm, and Sean’s clothing grows steadily damper, and neither of them care a damn about that, because it’s just good to be alive.

**Author's Note:**

> From a post on tumblr, asking which one of your otp warms their hands on the other's bare skin. I just made it that Nick had to work a little for Sean's bare skin.


End file.
